


Со вкусом клубники

by Lintu_Lenny



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Food Kink, M/M, Rimming, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 08:05:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4869446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lintu_Lenny/pseuds/Lintu_Lenny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Эйдан просто ненавидит клубнику. А Дин... Ну что возьмешь с ехидного киви?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Со вкусом клубники

**Author's Note:**

> Бета - april_ghost (Sansa)
> 
> Заочно прошу прощения у Эйдана за то, что приписала ему свои антипатии :D

— Диин…  
— Что?  
— Ты серьезно думаешь, что я смогу нормально позавтракать ( _кивок в сторону тарелки_ ) этим?   
— ( _назидательно помахивая лопаткой_ ) Не просто думаю, а совершенно уверен. И дело даже не в том, наешься ты или нет, в мюсли главное — польза для организма.   
— На банке кетчупа я вертел эту пользу!  
— Эй! ( _со смешком_ ) Я тебе добра желаю!  
— Лучше бы доброго утра пожелал, а не издевался.  
— Эйд, не прибедняйся, на меня не действует щенячий взгляд.   
— Ты вообще не на меня смотришь, а в холодильник.  
— Я спиной чувствую. Кстати, в качестве утешительного бонуса могу предложить клубнику — кинешь в тарелку, вкуснее будет.  
— ( _в тихом шоке_ ) Клубника?! Ты… ты…  
— Что-то не так?  
— Да я ненавижу клубнику!   
— Ох, прости, я не знал! Аллергия?  
— Нет, я ее просто так ненавижу! Почему, ну почему все рано или поздно пытаются меня ей накормить?! «Эйдан, приезжай, у бабули клубника поспела», «Сынок, глянь, какие я офигительные конфеты нашла, клубничные, прям как ты любишь», блядь! А я ненавижу! Она что на вкус мерзкая, что на вид стремная! У кого она там с сердечками ассоциируется?! Еще хуже! Только сердечек на столе мне и не хватало для полного счастья! И какой мудак придумал, что клубника со сливками это самое что ни на есть романтическое блюдо?! Блин! Если хоть что-то на свете и могло бы сделать для меня клубнику еще более отвратительной, так это взбитые сливки! У-у-у, как я это все ненавижу! ( _эманации ненависти_ )  
— Ладно-ладно, успокойся, вдохни поглубже, вот так… ( _гладит по голове_ ) Смотри, я киви нашел, киви же подойдет?  
— Угу, подойдет, да все что угодно подойдет, лишь бы оно клубникой не было! Но киви я люблю больше всего.  
— Я так и думал, хе-хе, нас сложно не любить.

* * *

— Ну блядь! Ты специально, да? Решил достать меня?  
— О, нет, что ты…  
— Я _слышу_ , как ты ухмыляешься! Тебе весело, блин? Очень смешно, просто охренеть! Вот ты выбрал самый подходящий момент, чтобы надо мной поиздеваться, идеальней некуда.  
— Эйд, ну что ты в самом деле?  
— Так, все… Я не успокоюсь, пока не пойму, что это. Я почувствовал ее когда ты своими пальцами — охуенными, к слову — начал меня… О, нет! Только не говори, что ты купил клубничную смазку! Боже, ты это нарочно?  
— Как ты сам понимаешь, нет. Я на прошлой неделе закупался. Другой у нас попросту нет, а ни в один магазин я сейчас не поеду!  
— Ты не просто поедешь — ты полетишь, если намерен ближайшие пару дней хотя бы спать со мной в одной кровати! И вообще, слезь с меня, я в душ пошел.  
— Никуда ты не пойдешь.  
— Но и трахаться с этой приторной мерзостью в заднице я не буду!  
— Оу, у меня есть идея… Ляг спокойно и расслабься.  
— Что ты задумал?  
— Если замолчишь — сейчас узнаешь!  
— Опять какую-то пакость? О-ох, фааак!.. Ддаа…   
( _неразборчивое мычание_ )  
— О-о-о, блядь, Дино!.. ( _задыхаясь_ ) Если ты не вставишь мне член туда, где сейчас твой язык, я тебе этого ни за что не прощу!  
— Вставить, говоришь? А может все-таки еще поиграем? ( _кусает за ягодицу_ )  
— Ты опять за свое?  
— Обожаю, когда ты сердишься.  
— В задницу такое обожание!  
— ( _обольстительно улыбаясь_ ) Как прикажешь...  
— А-а-а, Дин, мать твою, да-да-да, вот так, прямо в десятку, давай!..  
— Быстрее?  
— Да! Да! Да!

* * *

— Я всегда знал, что ты хорошо языком работаешь, но чтоб так...  
— Просто я очень люблю клубнику.  
— Ди-и-ин!  
— А еще сильнее — тебя...  
— Уже лучше.  
— ...с клубничным вкусом. 


End file.
